1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator for use in a restraining device for a vehicle, such as an air bag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
The attachment location of a stored gas type inflator, which is used in an air bag apparatus for a side collision protection or a curtain air bag apparatus, within a vehicle is restricted, and therefore demand for a reduction in size of this type of inflator is particularly high.
In an inflator according to JP-A No. 2003-104164, as shown in FIG. 1 thereof, a dimension in width direction is increased because a gas discharge port 40 is attached, and hence there is room for improvement in relation to this point. In an inflator according to JP-A No. 2005-343341, as shown in FIG. 1 thereof, the dimension in width direction is reduced, but a gas discharge port 40 is welded directly to an igniter collar 27, and therefore the fixing strength of an igniter 36, which is fixed to the igniter collar 27 by resin, may be adversely affected by heat generated during the welding. In an inflator according to US-A No. 2002/0109339, as shown in FIG. 2 thereof, a part including an end cap 50, an initiator 70 and a retainer 90 is not subjected to any particular size reduction processing, and is simply smaller than a container 30 having a larger diameter.